Luck of the Draw
by Meanoz114
Summary: Jake Wright was born as a twin, but his brother did not survive. He struggles in life as his job is terrible, his girlfriend treats him horribly, and his mother unfairly blames him for the death of his brother at birth, even after all these years. However, will a new love in his life mean light at the end of the tunnel for Jake?
1. Chapter 1

I hate the Wednesday shift. There's never any work to keep me busy. Very few orders are placed and there's never anything to sort out. I'm forced to just sit on this huge wooden crate in the warehouse and...Well, wait for my manager to give me something to do. Has life gotten this pathetic now? That I actually want to be working instead of relaxing. I hate my job in general. A warehouse worker doesn't really get much excitement out of his career. I stare at the clock; apparently I've been here for 7 hours. Funny, it feels like I've been her all week non-stop, then again with my crappy hours I might as well be.

The worst thing is that I've got to go home to her. The "her" is my girlfriend. I hate her, she moans and complains every single minute of the day and always has a go at me. What's more I think she's cheating on me. She keeps saying she's going round to her friend Jessica's house for a chat. Funny that considering how I asked John, Jessica's husband, and he said she's been on holiday for the past two weeks with her work colleagues. To be honest I'm not all that fussed. I don't even know why I'm with her anymore, about 5 months ago when we got together she seemed really nice and we were happy. Now she's become a bitch.

My shift ends in another hour. I don't think I can bare the torture. I decide to give up on waiting and stealthily escape from the warehouse. I thought I completed such a task pretty well, no one seemed to see me and I was fairly quick. I would later be proven wrong in such assumptions. I jumped in my car and drove out of the car park as fast as my cheap little Toyota car would let me. After that I drove slowly on the way home, as "she" will be there, because I have to live with her as well. I hate work, I hate home, so really the only part of my day I like is the Car ride in between, hence why I drive so slowly. I live in the city centre of Delchester. Delchester is a city full of flats and tall buildings, a massive shopping centre with little shops and cafes dotted here and there. I know it's not all that spectacular but I like to take in the "scenery" if it even qualifies as that. It may not be much, but its home.

Eventually I reach my apartment building. My flat is on the 7th floor. I walk through the front entrance of the building and take the stairs. It kills just a little bit more time than the elevator would and like Tesco says: Every little bit helps. After slowly treading up 7 flights of stairs I reach my floor and head to my flat; number 26. I put the key in the door and slowly turn it, then once I've put the key away I turn the ice-cold door handle and slowly open the door. I was hoping I could avoid alerting her attention as I entered; the later I have to interact with her the better, but the doors excessive creaking gave me away.

"Jake! Is that you?" She bellowed.

Unfortunately, it was...


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry guys forgot to put notes on the last chapter, but just hope you all enjoy this and please review what I write because it will inspire me to write more. Oh and all the inspiration for this book goes to "Bethpenguin 1996" wouldn't be writing this if it wasn't for her :D. Tell me if this chapter is too long or short because I want to try and get them just the right size .Cheers for your support :) -by Meanoz114**

"Yeah it's me" I replied solemnly. I knew instantly that Jenna was going to have another go at me. I could tell just from her tone.

"You're a bit early aren't you? You're not due back for another hour." Her sassy tone never failed to my insides turn.

"I...well if you must know I skipped work an hour early."

"Again! That's the third time this month!" Her voice was raised to whole new levels.

"Don't start shouting at me! I feel like we're a married couple here! A: I've never been caught and B: At least I bring in a half-decent wage, you barely pull your weight money-wise."

"Don't start saying I'm the one who's not pulling their weight around here, money isn't everything. What about our relationship, you're not exactly hulling your weight with that are ya?"

"Ha, it takes two to tango _sweetheart_!"

"Don't start getting fuckin' sarcastic with me, I'm not the one bunking off work here! You know what you're absolutely fucking worthless, do you know that? Worthless! ." she let out in individual syllables. "I don't know why I even fuckin' bother, it's like talking to a brick wall. I'm done!"

At this point she violently turns and begins packing a bag. She packs clothes, make up, toiletries, books, magazines, everything she could grab. She kept looking back at me, shooting evil looks at me that I've never seen or will see. I reckon she's expecting me to apologise a hundred times, to get on my knees and beg her to stay. Pfft she can dream on. The thought of her leaving fills me with a warm feeling inside that I haven't felt since when I was younger. She notices this slight smile and her evil looks almost turn into insidious growls. That only makes me smile even more, to know she's getting worked up when I'm just fine.

"Right then...I'm going" she hesitantly says to me, clearly worked up over my refusal give a damn.

"What's wrong, have you forgotten where the door is? Right there" I say sarcastically and point behind me towards the door. She snickers at me and nudges me slightly with her shoulder as she walks past, clearly on purpose. I turn to watch her leave at last. As she's walking out of the door she stops and looks back at me, she looks straight into my eyes. She still has an angry look on her, but it's different than a few moments ago. She looks weary, beaten, like she's sulking from being defeated in her own spiteful little game of emotions. She opens her mouth to say something, but shuts it soon after, glances at the ground then back into my eyes, then walks fully through the door. She shuts the door slowly behind her, and it was only then that I realised that she might have looked so wearily because she was feeling actual pain over all of this. I wasn't sure how to feel about that, to be happy that I had the last laugh or to feel guilty about being so cold hearted in our final moments.

I remember, when we first met, thinking _that's a face I'll make sure I never see upset_. Looks like I failed in that respect. Oh well, I suppose she deserved it, still why did I feel a sort of aching in my chest, like I did something horrible to someone I'm supposed to love and protect. I try not to think like that as I know if I start viewing this whole thing in that way I'll never get over the guilt.

Well...I finally got what I wanted. She's gone. She's actually gone for good! I've never noticed how small this flat really is. All it has is a small hallway, which somewhere in the middle is the door to a tiny bathroom. Continuing down the hall you've got the living room, on the right of the room are two single beds that me and Jenna used to have pushed together, but as of about last month we'd moved them apart. The beds are accompanied by a single bed-side table in between the two beds; I always used to imagine that as an impenetrable barrier between me and Jenna. To the left is a small dining table and a moderately-sized TV on a similarly sized table with draws. Somewhere in-between was a wardrobe that now only contained my clothes and to the left of that, a set of glass double-doors to get out onto the balcony. There is no wallpaper and the walls of the main room, only unpainted brick. At least the hallway and bathroom have walls painted, albeit with an ugly sickly-green coloured paint that had evidently started to chip long ago.

_Why am I noticing stupid things like this_ I thought to myself, perhaps it was because all of this was going to be my own flat all to myself that I felt the need to evaluate my remaining assets. I concluded that in fact I just needed some fresh air to clear my head. I stepped out onto the small balcony through the balcony doors. I clutched onto the rail and glanced around at the city before me. It was only around 7:45, but already the sky was as black as coal. The city of Malcester was lit up like a Christmas tree. The view always seemed so wondrous at night, like I could forget about the tall buildings and light noise on the streets below and focus on the scarce beauty I can pick out of the bright city I live in. With that thought I close my eyes take in a deep breath through my nose and exhale through my mouth. _Time to see what single life's like again_ I thought to myself. Then I walked back through the balcony doors into my apartment and shut pulled the sliding doors shut.


End file.
